


Team Cauldron Cakes Anthem: Cake by the Ocean

by Anonymous



Series: H/D Food Fair 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Food Fair 2018, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song: Cake by the Ocean, Team Cauldron Cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: See you walking 'round like there’s no fanficWe’re delirious with this reading goldWe just getting started, click that title





	Team Cauldron Cakes Anthem: Cake by the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Please answer [THIS SURVEY](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdwGQd9Z9SW34nsaLHcA-_n5nfgf-UJZa2C5wVjvbIIJNGskw/viewform) and vote for your favourite entry. You may not vote for your own team (if you belong to any teams).

**LISTEN TO THE AUDIO:**

** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NC8O9xjGzkvoHPtxQx1LuR4XG8ETUfE_/view?usp=sharing) **  

**CAKE BY THE OCEAN**

**Entry by:**  Team Cauldron Cakes  
**Inspired by:**  Cake by the Ocean by DNCE  
**Background Music by:**[Sing King Karaoke's Cake by the Ocean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWm4HGEf2u0)  
**Sung by:** violetclarity  
**Lyrics by:**  ruarcher, callmehopeless, DeWitty_1, and violetclarity

Oh, no  
See you walking 'round like there’s no fanfic  
We’re delirious with this reading gold  
We just getting started, click that title  
Title, oh

[PRE-CHORUS]  
Waste time with a work in P  
Don't waste time with a work in P  
You should be reading with me  
You should be reading with me, ah  
You're a fictional fantasy  
You're a fictional fantasy  
But you feel so real to me  
Won’t look up from my computer screen

[CHORUS]  
Leave kudos, baby  
I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet pining / this sweet fake dating / sweet-sweet bonding  
Whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cauldron cake by the ocean  
Comment for me, baby  
I'll be Harry, you'll be my Draco, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cauldron cake by the ocean

Goddamn  
See you writing fanfic with your own hand  
Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am  
I'm tired of all these novels and this dry text,  
Dry text, oh  
  
[PRE-CHORUS]

[CHORUS] 

Ah ya ya ya ya  
I keep on hoping we'll eat cauldron cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)  
  
Ah ya ya ya ya  
I keep on hoping we'll eat cauldron cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)

[CHORUS}

Comment for me, baby (comment for me now)  
I'll be Harry, you'll be my Draco, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya  
I keep on hoping we'll eat cauldron cake by the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> There are 4 Food Fair teams! Teams Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Skiving Snackboxes, and Treacle Tarts!
> 
> Every AO3 or LJ comment is worth 1 point. Any rec posts made on any site will be worth 3 points. [See the current stats now!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1JNA7e396BEn8B45W9RYgo96DE1AkTHCFpm_vXNYVQJk)
> 
> In the last week of the fair (Nov 12), there will be a guessing poll. The top 3 correct guesses will earn their team points!
> 
> At the end of the Fair, the best Team will win the Cup! The player(s) with the most points in each team will also win an award!


End file.
